General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (I)
|count = 2 |attempted = 1 }} This Company operative worked for General Jonathan Krantz. Biography Background This man became at some point in his a Company operative. Season 4 When the Scylla Team member, Michael Scofield came in the Scylla room, General Jonathan Krantz was going with him and another bodyguard to the room. Unexpectedly, Sucre pointed a gun at him, whle Mahone did point a gun at another bodyguard and Lincoln at Krantz. After Mahone did put the gun at the Scylla, Krantz said that they had to lower their guns. Mahone and Sucre cuffed them and left the Scylla room with Krantz. In the same episode, Ferguson was forced to stop the elevator. After Season 4 Following the events, Krantz came never back to the room leaving the men for dead there. Krantz also never came back after he was arrested. Appearances Season 4 *Quiet Riot *Selfless Trivia *His death is similair to that of Quinn, both men were left for that by many main characters: The bodyguards by Mahone, Sucre, Michael and Lincoln and involved a guest star: Krantz, while Quinn was left for death by Veronica, LJ, Paul Kellerman and guest character Daniel Hale. Coincidentally, in both situations there were 2 Company operatives: by the bodyguards it were Krantz, Ferguson and an unnamed Company operative who closed the elevator and by Quinn it were Kellerman and Hale. Also both Quinn and the bodyguards were Company operatives. Also their deaths were off-screen and the character was alive at the time they died. *He is the first kill for Mahone after a 4 episode-absence when he killed Wyatt Mathewson. **Coincidentally, both deaths were off-screen and the character was alive before they died. *He is the first kill for Michael, Sucre and Lincoln after a 4 episode-absence when they accidentally killed Brad Bellick. **Coincidentally, both deaths were off-screen and the character was alive before they died. *This are the last 2 kills by Fernando Sucre and the only Company operatives to be killed by Sucre. They are thus also the only Company operatives who he killed off-screen. *Ironically enough, Ferguson said to stop the elevator, thus making Ferguson also responsible for their deaths. *They are the only deaths in the Scylla room and both only died off-screen in the room. *This are the only deaths involving, 4 main characters: Mahone, Sucre, Michael and Lincoln, a formerly Company operative: Mahone and 3 Company operatives: Ferguson, Krantz and an unnamed Company operative. *This are the only off-screen kills by main characters in the Company building. **Also note that not one main character ever killed a Company operative in the building on-screen. *This are the only deaths by main characters in the Company building. See also *Alexander Mahone/Kills *Michael Scofield/Kills *Lincoln Burrows/Kills *Fernando Sucre/Kills Category:Off-screen kills Category:Company operatives Category:Bodyguards Category:Killed by Michael Scofield Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Killed by Lincoln Burrows Category:Killed by Fernando Sucre Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Criminals